


Unguarded

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugged John, Fluff and Humor, Injured John, M/M, Pet Names
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John晕乎乎的把他给Sherlock起的昵称都叫出来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unguarded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169768) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



不论是去就医还是去救死扶伤，医院的急诊科都不是一个好玩的地方。特别是当那个需要治疗的家伙嗑多了药并且由警察监管的情况下。而对某位医生来说，最糟心的，则是由于自己有服役经历还兼职查案，就被叫了出来处理这样的麻烦病患。

“不好意思啊John，”Lestrade说，指着他羁押的嫌疑人，“他是个讨厌鬼，可还是得上医院啊。”

“他怎么了？”John看见对方衣服血迹斑斑，眼睛睁得很大，正在低声嘟哝。身上某处受了刀伤，不致命，但麻烦。

“他朝Sally Donovan挥刀子，”说到这里Lestrade向看起来精疲力尽又心烦意乱的Sally点头，“结果被自己的鞋带绊倒了，戳中肋骨。伤口看似不深，但他需要清创，可能还得缝合。”

John叹了口气。“好吧。他叫什么名字？”

“Benny Boofhead。”John闻言挑眉，Lestrade耸肩。“这是他交待的，还没找到能够证明身份的东西。”

John与那个抽风的男人之间隔了一段安全距离，问他：“Benny？Benny，我是Dr.Watson。我要查看一下伤口。你能坐定下来吗？”

Benny斜睨了John一眼，象只野兽似地对他露出一口烂牙。

“Benny，你肯定很痛，”John以他最具安抚力的口吻说道，“警察告诉我你摔倒时被刀刺中了。”

“那个混蛋捅我！”Benny尖叫。

“伤在哪里，Benny？”John注视着那个摇摇晃晃皮包骨头的男人。

“该死的叛徒。”

“Benny……”

“我每天省吃俭用，养着那小混蛋。小老鼠似地，小老鼠，小老鼠。变漂亮了。结果他捅我”

“一只老鼠用刀子捅你？”

“混蛋！”

“好了，Benny。能让我看看你伤在哪儿吗？我得处理那伤口，把它缝起来，包扎好，可以吗？”

Benny在衬衫上摸索几下，掀了起来，露出一条肋骨附近虽然长但比较浅的伤口。用敷贴就可以搞定。Benny东摇西晃仿佛随时都会倒下的样子，得先等他从极度亢奋冷静一点。要是能让他坐下来别动就好了。

“Benny，我要靠近一点看看，行吗？我不会伤害你。只是要看看伤口。”

或许John今天本来就要倒霉，Benny只是给他临门一脚。那家伙高高地掀着衬衫直到John靠近，检查伤口，然后突然尖叫着对John又捶又咬。

他的拳头软绵绵的，并且John或多或少有些防备；可惜他恰好闪错方向，Benny那恶心的牙齿几乎贴上他的脸，味道简直可以把人熏死。

更不巧的是，Lestrade与Donovan一齐上前想要制服Benny，John没法同时躲开Benny、绕过Lestrade又不被Donovan绊倒。他不小心钩到Donovan的脚，本能地伸手想撑一下，而那条胳膊滑进两把椅子之间。因此这一跤摔下来的结果就是命运的恶作剧：一声短促尖锐不太象医生该喊的“我操操操操！”以及Benny的鬼叫。

John坐在地板上，脸色苍白如纸，胳膊垂在两把椅子扶手之间。Donovan从地上爬起来。

“该死。抱歉，John。来。”她伸手想把John拉起来，而Lestrade正在和蹲在地上两手抱头的Benny搏斗。

John呆呆地看着眼前Donovan的手。

“不必。”他低声说，换用左手撑着地，姿势相当不好看。“不必，不必了，真的不必。”

“John？”Lestrade正弯腰对着那个仰躺在地哭个不停的Benny。

“叫个医生来更好。”John强忍着什么似地说，发出一声干笑，“然后用切割刀把这些椅子弄开好让我从里边出去。还有看在上帝份上千万别告诉Sherlock，先处理完我的骨折。”

——

John的伤一开始看上去糟透了，但幸好没有伤到深部组织，也并不是完全性的桡骨与尺骨同时骨折；只是轻微尺骨骨裂。拍了X片，John的胳膊被三角带固定住，打了镇定剂，又得到一盒每四小时吃一次的止痛片。

Benny则由另一名——矮个子，丰满，散发慈母光辉的——医生处理，他对她表现得象只小羊羔。Lestrade留下两名警察，在Benny接受治疗和观察期间看管他，自己和Donovan送John回家。

John和Leatrade坐在警车前排，他无精打采地耷拉在椅子里，被安全带捞着。

“打开警笛，Lestrade，打开警笛，打开嘛，我们飚车，哦哦哦哦哦哦！”John唱着兴奋了起来。“耶，拜托你了，把警笛打开，我要正正当当地坐在这该死的警车里，坐前排！不像那次，Sherlock害我被抓……你得跟上那辆出租车！”说着，John声音渐小，开始窃笑，下巴贴在胸口。“操他妈的Sherlock。你知道他害我被捕了几次吗？”

“我很清楚。”Lestrade忍耐地说。

“五次。”

“我记得只有四次。”

John淘气地看他。“四次，你说得对。是四。四次。”然后他象突然想到什么似地又窃笑半天，然后叹气。

“Sheeeeeeeeerlock。”John轻叹着，仿佛光是这样叫这个名字就能令他感到幸福。“他会抓狂的。别告诉他是Benny干的。别告诉他我干了什么。嘘——。我们什么也别说，这样大概他就不会发现了。”

后座的Donovan望天。“说得象真的一样。”

“我曾经去了新西兰一整周，他都没发现！”John说，忽地皱起眉。“可我发现了。我想他。Sarah和我分手，因为我叫她Sherlock。”

“额地神啊。”Lestrade忍不住。

“不是在床上叫的，”John分辩道，他坐在椅子里越来越往下滑，安全带都钩着他下巴了，“好吧，有一次是床上，还有一次是喝咖啡的时候，第三次是为了鹬鸵吵架到一半。鹬鸵，是鸟，不是奇异果。也不是别的什么哦！”John正在嘟嘴，“Sherlock就从不跟我为水果这种东西吵架。”

“是啊他不吵。”Donovan淡定地回答，“他只让你进了五次警察局。”

John象个兴高采烈的小男孩似地笑开了。“那多好呀！”接着他又皱起脸。“不，不对，那不好。满大街跑是挺好的。抓坏蛋，可好了！”他又笑开了，这回不是单纯的表情，而是邪魅一笑。“至于接吻嘛。接吻，很好。超级好。接吻这回事，上帝，好到无与伦比！”

Lestrade把车开上贝克街，希望能把这个打了针开始发情的白痴快点丢上他的床，以免他说更多不该说的。

“我的美人，我的甜豌豆，为了祖国他会献出他的吻。”John发出异常幸福的叹息，“为了科学！”他喊着，嘻嘻乱笑，“我该为他颁发一个诺贝尔抱抱奖。他抱起来真是棒极了！”

“到家喽，John。”Lestrade刻意地说，车停到路边。他示意Donovan快下车，帮他把John弄进门——上帝，趁他话更多之前。Donovan立刻领会他的意思，飞快地下车打开副驾的门。

John眨着眼看向她，瞳孔缩成针尖样，眉毛因怒火而拧成倒八字。“滚！”他对Donovan说。

“Dr.Watson……”

“敢叫他怪胎，滚你的！他是我的小蜜蜂！”

Lestrade站到Donovan身前——后者正凝视着医生，表情中夹杂恼怒与……懊悔。Lestrade说：“来，John，跟我们回家。”

John继续迷迷糊糊地瞪Donovan。“为什么说他怪？”他厉声问，没有受伤的左手扶着Lestrade的胳膊，努力从车子里下来，“为什么不说他独一无二？为什么不说出类拔萃？为什么不说无——与——伦——比？”

Donovan叹息。“我不会再那样叫他了。”

John忿忿地仰着头，相当不屑相当嗤之以鼻地朝向Donovan的方向。Lestrade不得不在他趔趄前扶着他。“不叫了？”

“不叫了。”

“很好！”John兴高采烈地又恢复成小孩的样子。“他是我的亲亲小——蜜——蜂。”

走往大门和上楼的一路上John都在两人中间晃荡，边走边嘻嘻笑，偶尔清醒一点了他会龇牙咧嘴地抱怨几句：我的胳膊好痛，啊它不痛，啊它又痛了。该死，中弹的感觉很差，这也一样糟糕。我要喝茶，我他妈要喝他妈一杯茶。Sherlock呢？宝贝，吻我，Sherlock，小甜豌豆，Sherlock，Sheeerlooooock……

“见鬼这是怎么了？”

John从Lestrade的搀扶里挣脱开，跌跌撞撞地扑向自己那面露不悦之色的甜心。Sherlock，正大步从221B里走出来，只穿着睡裤，带着护目镜和浴帽。

“抱抱熊！”

Sherlock赶紧抓着John不让他一头栽倒。John靠在Sherlock身上喘了几口气，被绷带包扎着的手臂垂在身前。

“我感觉好差。”John说，傻笑着，“兴奋得要命，感觉却很差。”

“谁把你手臂弄断了，John？”

“Benny Boofhead，可是，嘘，别告诉Sherlock，他会气死的。”John一抬眼。“呃糟糕。”

“他已经气死了。”Sherlock环住John，对Lestrade和Donovan露出一脸凶相，那表情，在他带着护目镜和浴帽的情况下，显得更恐怖。

“在急诊科发生的倒霉事，”Lestrade尽可能简明扼要地解释道，“Benny不是故意的，大家都撞到一块儿了。John没事，轻伤，医生说休息几天，小心保护胳膊，过几个礼拜就能完全康复。”

Sherlock低头看John，John脸上带着傻笑，象一条八爪鱼一样抓着他，胳膊被绷带吊在两人中间。Sherlock叹气，把护目镜拉下来挂在脖子上。

“John？”

“亲亲小蜜蜂——，”最后一个字差不多是贴着Sherlock光裸的胸口飞出来的。John抬头，歪着嘴笑眯眯地，“独一无二，”他说，“出类拔萃，无——与——伦——比，我的小蜜蜂。”

Sherlock吻他额头。“来，John，去床上休息。”

Lestrade屏息等待John的回应，真恼人，真不恰当，你把我吓住了，诸如此类的回应。但John只是笑嘻嘻地大叫：“抱一个，美人。给我抱抱。我的小布丁，小杯糕，小甜饼，我的抱抱熊。如果你愿意，你愿意的话，小布丁，小甜心，如果你愿意，小猫咪，我还想要一个吻。能给我一个吻吗？你的头发怎么了？”John迟钝地发现那浴帽，左手上去抓着它把帽子拉了下来。“这样才对，”他傻笑个不停，摸那头卷毛，“那么聪明，那么可爱。我怎么会那么好运能和你在一起？”

Sherlock握住John的手亲吻他的手指，然后放下。“John，我要带你去床上休息。”

“能给我一个吻吗，小猫？”

Sherlock再度吻他的额头，然后把John扶进起居室。Lestrade上前帮忙，Donovan则去推门。

“可不可以抱抱我？”

“等你躺下，就可以。”

“我喜欢和你抱在一起，我的美人。”

“你需要休息。”

“休——息，”John表示同意，“该死，我感觉好差！”

“我保证Benny会感觉更差。”Sherlock狠狠地说。

“哦哦哦哦哦，对，等他冷静下来他会的。他会超级超级超级头痛，他会哭着呕吐，会难受到死。吗啡。”John打了个冷战，抓住Sherlock，“该死，不知道哪个感觉更糟。中弹还是使用吗啡过后。”

Sherlock抚摸着他的头发好半天，其他两人都装作没听见。

“中弹，”最后John说，“绝对是中弹更糟糕。”

他们正经过餐桌，John停下脚步，愤恨地指着铺了半张桌子那么多的彩色照片，旁边是Sherlock做到一半的实验——碎冰，墨鱼汁，半个网球。

John指着的那张照片是某个纹身的特写——一根珠链上挂着两块美式狗牌，周围有一行华丽的字体。“他不是那样拼写Dishonour的！”John轻蔑地说，“里面有个该死的u！”

Sherlock猛地不动了：“谁，John？”

“混蛋Beltrain。上帝，他说个没完，”John换上拙劣的美国阿拉巴马州口音，模仿道“是‘n——O——r’，才没有‘u’呢，你们这群英国佬。”

Sherlock让John靠在Lestrade身上，自己抓起照片端详了片刻。Death before Dishonour。然后他咧嘴一笑，转身捧住John的脸。“的确，美国人拼写dishornour是没有u的。John，你是个天才。”他深深地吻上John。鉴于好心探长Lestrade还在后面分担John的体重，他开始尴尬。Donovan倒是面对这一幕笑得很愉快。

等Sherlock把John放开，后者已经开心得仿佛收到一百年份的圣诞礼物。

“我做了什么好事？”

“你做了件不可思议的事，John，一如既往地启发着我。”

“太好了。因为我现在开始觉得有点想吐了……”

Sherlock扶住往前倒的John，从旁拿过盛有融化的冰块以及墨鱼汁的碗候在他跟前。John只是干呕了几声。

“对不起，亲爱的，假警报。”

“上床休息，John。”

“帮我一把。”

Sherlock叫Lestrade去拉开毛毯，然后温柔地让John慢慢躺下。

“对不起，宝贝。”

“现在别说了，休息。”Sherlock吻他的眉心，给他盖上毯子，“我很快回来，如果你想吐，尽量吐到床旁边。”

“我是个医生呢，”John抱怨，“我知道该吐在哪。”

Sherlock拿过其他的枕头，垫在John受伤的胳膊下面。他又吻了吻John，这回是鼻子，然后走出去，来到Donovan和Lestrade等待着的厨房里。

“还要什么帮忙？”Lestrade问，内心很希望他的回答是“不用”。

“不用。”Sherlock说，拿起手机飞快的发出一串短信，毫无疑问把美式纹身和英国式拼写联系起来了，“然而要是你们敢把刚才John叫我的爱称漏出去一个字，我就让你们后悔一辈子。”

Donovan坏笑。“亲亲小蜜蜂不好吗？”

Sherlock怪异的视线让她眨眼。“亲亲小蜜蜂完全没有问题，”他声音很低沉，“但别的人都不行，只有John才能用。”

她的坏笑变成了某种善意的微笑。“没错。他真的爱你。”

“我知道他爱我。”

“你也真的爱他。”

Sherlock瞥她，然后因为无法捕捉到挖苦讽刺的痕迹而皱眉。“是的，我爱他。”他面不改色地说。

“祝你们恩爱。”Donovan说完向门口走去。

Lestrade一边嘴角上扬，对Sherlock说：“医生说他每隔四小时要吃一次，”他掏出一盒止痛片递过去，“还要足够的饮水。你知道该怎么做。”

Sherlock接过药盒。他当然知道。Lestrade曾经在一次类似的情况下护理过他，当时情况更复杂，他还在戒除期，反应很厉害，也很难受。

“Sheerloooooooooooooock。”从卧室传来一声喊叫，“宝——贝！”

“快去抱抱他，小布丁。”Lestrade说，忍不住戏谑地笑。

Sherlock把止痛片放在桌上。“别这样叫我。”

Lestrade拍拍他的肩膀。“不好意思。但这名字真可爱。”

“我不可爱。”

“John觉得你可爱。他一路上都在说。”

“John是个笨蛋，沉醉在麻药作用下。”

“也沉醉在爱河里。”

“甜——豌——豆——！”远远传来这样的低吟。

Sherlock随之抬起头，象是一只小动物在家的呼唤下竖起耳朵。他朝卧室跨出一步。

“你也一样。”Lestrade指指他的胸。

Sherlock低头看着那手指，然后看看Lestrade充满善意的笑容，再看看传来那命运之呼唤的卧室房门。

“是的。”Sherlock承认了，“我的确如此。”他眨着眼，一脸困惑地看着Lestrade，“他叫我小甜心，Greg。他是认真的那样叫。”

“当然是认真的，你这小鬼。”Greg Lestrade拍拍Sherlock的胳膊仿佛是在保证，“那么你去照顾他。需要我带什么东西尽管打电话。”

Sherlock点点头转身走进卧室。

当Lestrade的手搭上门把时，他听见John的笑声，然后其中交织了Sherlock低沉的轻笑，以及后者温柔的话语：“John，你这个笨蛋，别动了不然又要痛。”

“小——蜜——蜂——”John欢快的声音里带着睡意，然后他叫起来：“哇！”

“就说会痛。来，我抱着你了好吗。别说话。明早你会很难受。”

“来啾一个，小猫。”

Lestrade轻轻地关上门，来到路边，Donovan身旁。

“这些话别说出去。”他冷冷地看她。刚才明明感觉很滑稽，此刻却又觉得异常珍贵。他不想破坏那两人之间的东西。

Donovan抬头望向221B的窗。“我知道每个人都觉得我是个婊子。”她开口道。

“并不是那个意思。只是……我知道，那很可笑，但……”

“他们一起经历了很多。”Donovan垂下视线，对上她的上司，“你被人那样地爱过吗，Greg？”

Lestrade笑得有些羞涩。“或许……或许有人开始这样爱我了。至少有一点儿。她会的，我相信。”

Sally Donovan点头。“也许我也有希望。而我也并没有那样扭曲，非要去破坏他们。”她直视Lestrade的眼睛，“我说，Greg，万一Molly开始叫你甜心或者小兔兔，被我听见，我可不负责保密。”

Lestrade看上去受了很大冒犯的样子，Donovan立刻意识到他们俩也已经开始用那些爱称了。她望天。“回医院吗，头儿？”

“最好是去看看Benny Boofhead有没有想起他自称目击到的凶杀案，还是他趁我们不在又撂倒了另一个医生。”

——

在卧室里，Sherlock脱了衣服只穿内裤躺到John身边，他已经花了一点力气给John也脱光了。他小心地伸出手臂环上John的腰。顺着John的意思，他已经拥抱过他，亲吻过他，甚至唱过几句无意中学会的ABBA的歌——因为整整一个月来John反复哼着，哼到他耳朵都要生老茧了。

Honey, honey, how you thrill me, a-huh, honey, honey.   
Honey, honey, nearly kill me, a-huh, honey, honey.

说实在的，John对歌曲的审美真是令人恐慌。

Sherlock笑着吻John的脸颊。终于陷入梦乡的John轻轻地哼了两声，于是Sherlock又吻了他一下。

“软毛球。”Sherlock贴着John的耳朵悄声说，半是试探，半是觉得好笑。John的嘴唇动了动，好象是说了句“蜜蜂”。

Sherlock第三次亲吻John的脸颊，紧密地靠在John赤裸的身体上。“呆瓜。”他温柔地，带着怜爱地说着。John睡得更熟，脸上挂着幸福的微笑。

 

END


End file.
